


А потом мы попадем в Ад

by KisVani



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Куинни и Зои привыкают к новому ковену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А потом мы попадем в Ад

— Знаешь, — сказала Мэдисон, — чушь собачья это все. Что ты мертвая, что ты живая — всем посрать. Я сдохла уже дважды и до сих пор не могу понять, какая, бля, разница? Там Ад, тут Ад… Разве что мертвые не старятся. Так что это даже плюс…  
Она собиралась сказать еще что-то, но ее оттолкнул следующий клиент, потребовавший у Куинни куриных крылышек и диетическую колу.

***

 

Сознание вернулось мгновенно, как и обычно, но нужно было полежать еще минуту или две, чтобы окончательно прийти в себя. В прошлые разы Куинни вскидывалась сразу же, а потом еще полдня страдала от головной боли. Теперь она уже знала, что на обратном пути из личного Ада торопиться уже нет смысла.  
Папа Легба каждый раз посмеивался над Куинни, но она чувствовала, что ей надо бывать среди мертвых. Почему, объяснить бы не смогла. Надо, и все.  
И вот сегодня Куинни увидела Мэдисон. Которая, по идее, сбежала, не сумев смириться со своим провалом.

***

 

У Зои были занятия. Куинни всегда приходилось делать над собой усилие, представляя себя или ее в роли учителей. Пусть они уже почти полгода занимались с новенькими девочками, все равно это казалось чем-то нереальным и даже неправильным.  
Еще более нереальным, чем их ученицы, едва ли намного младше самих Зои и Куинни, которые слушали их и ловили каждое слово. Есть свои плюсы в том, что именно ты пережила крах и возрождение своего ковена, но в основном ощущаешь только неловкость. Корделия сказала как-то, что со временем это пройдет и все они действительно поверят в то, что достойны быть там, где они сейчас, но сама она не казалась смущенной своим положением. Верховная — она Верховная и есть.  
Куинни открыла дверь и вошла в комнату, отведенную для занятий телекинезом. Минимум мебели, никаких картин, никаких штор, даже люстра — и та снята. Только ковер, подушки, на которых сидели Зои с ее ученицами, и мячи разных размеров, которые они левитировали.  
Стоило Куинни войти, как все присутствующие повернулись к ней и мячи попадали на пол. Под взглядами, отчасти настороженными, но более всего — восторженными, Куинни поежилась. Полгода все-таки слишком маленький срок, чтобы привыкнуть. Почти всю свою жизнь она училась игнорировать ненависть и пренебрежение, которые вызывали ее цвет кожи и вес, но игнорировать обожание внезапно оказалось сложнее.  
— Народ, — Зои хлопнула в ладоши, привлекая внимание к себе, — сейчас все свободны, не забудьте, что через час вас в теплице ждет мисс Корделия. Отрабатывайте концентрацию до завтра, посмотрите, как легко вас сбить с толку!  
Куинни показалось, что возмущение ведьмочек в комнате было осязаемым, но они молча поднялись и направились к дверям, то и дело оглядываясь на своих наставниц.  
Когда за последней закрылась дверь, Куинни обратилась к Зои:  
— Ну, ты даешь. Прям настоящая строгая училка в школе магии!  
Зои улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Куинни почти видела, как она размышляет, принимать ее слова как комплимент или оскорбление.  
— Ты хотела о чем-то поговорить, — сказала Зои, не спрашивая, а констатируя факт.  
— Ага, хотела.  
Куинни неловко опустилась на подушку напротив Зои и задумалась, как бы помягче сказать о том, что она видела и что заподозрила. Корделия сказала давным-давно, что все они здесь — сестры, вне зависимости от цвета кожи, диагноза или того, какой прежде была их жизнь. Куинни на это рассмеялась и прошептала пару ласковых о белых блондинистых сучках, которые считают себя выше других только потому, что успели сняться в двух-трех паршивых сериалах. Мэдисон тогда разоралась и уронила на нее книжный шкаф, а Куинни в отместку воткнула в ногу гвоздь, из-за чего их так и не разгоревшаяся звезда еще неделю прихрамывала, а Нэн хихикала, глядя на нее. Хорошие были времена. Но, если отвлечься от этого дерьма и учесть то, что было с ними потом, то Куинни могла бы с некоторыми оговорками действительно назвать ковен своими сестрами. Вот такая вот у них была дружная семейка из ночных кошмаров.  
— В чем дело? — спросила Зои. — Ты выглядишь... странно.  
— Мэдисон мертва, — Куинни все-таки решила не ходить вокруг да около и сказать все как есть, — я в этом уверенна.  
Зои кивнула и оглянулась на дверь, будто боялась, что кто-то войдет.  
— Постой… ты что, знала?! — Куинни всплеснула руками. — В этом долбаном доме что, только я узнаю все последней?  
— Не кричи, — попросила Зои и коснулась ее руки, — я не знала точно, но подозревала. Я думаю, что это сделал Кайл.  
— Великолепно. Теперь ты будешь выгораживать своего зомби-бойфренда…  
Зои вздохнула и убрала руку.  
— А теперь, — сказала она, глядя в глаза Куинни, — ответь, неужели ты сама не можешь назвать себя убийцей?  
— Ну, — Куинни кашлянула, — мы можем отыскать труп Мэдисон и попробовать ее оживить. Опять. Просто… ну, знаешь…  
— Нет, — твердо ответила Зои. — Хочешь — делай это без меня. По мне, так только спокойнее.  
Куинни подогнула одну ногу под себя и поправила задравшуюся футболку. Она сама не хотела искать Мэдисон, просто надо было услышать это от Зои.  
— Мы же попадем в Ад, ты в курсе? — почти риторически спросила Куинни.  
— Конечно, — ответила Зои, — а я вот, судя по тексту одного заклинания, уже свою душу продала. Именно потому и не волнуюсь.  
Куинни открыла рот, собираясь сказать, что у них получился на редкость позитивный разговор, но решила все-таки промолчать.  
— Идем, — сказала Зои, она поднялась и протянула ей руку, — выпьем кофе перед следующим уроком. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься опять отпустить своих девочек?  
— Вовсе нет, — ответила Куинни, — сегодня мы будем смотреть «Клич свободы».  
— О, уверена, твои нарушительницы это оценят…  
Может быть, их и ждет Ад, но сегодня они будут идти рука об руку и думать только о том, как провести урок. Мэдисон все же неправа: есть разница, живая ты или нет, если рядом есть кто-то, кому не наплевать.


End file.
